


An Autumn Night

by Mrs_frizzle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, M/M, No Sex, autumn time, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_frizzle/pseuds/Mrs_frizzle
Summary: Its cold outside. Time to snuggle with Dean!
My first post on here!





	

The break of dusk had pink clouds swarming into purples as the night drew closer. A brisk breeze ghosted over the bare skin on the back of his neck. Goose bumps prickled across his skin sending a chill down his arms and hands towards his fingers which were in the hands of another. Castiel held onto his hand gingerly as crisp fall leaves crunched under their feet and blew in the autumn air. The scents that wafted over them were of spice and chilled their nostrils, a faint aroma of apples lingering there.

Apples hung on trees though most were in a mush beneath their branches, frost crystallizing them. The orchid was magnificent with the thrill of ghosts promising to rise when it was nightfall. This made Castiel shiver inwardly and Dean noticed. The bumps that ghosted across his skin tickled mysteriously with each new breeze as Dean held him close, whispering promises and lullabies in his ear. The trees would sway creating a low whistle among the branches. Castiel held onto Dean, not ready to let go to the warmth that surrounded him. Leaves swarmed around as apples were shook to the ground. Dusk grew to nightfall when they parted. 

Smiling, Castiel knew that he was hopelessly in love.


End file.
